realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yakshini
Yakshini Medium Outsider (Native) Hit Dice: 6d8+24 (51 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), fly 60 ft. (perfect) Armor Class: 21 (+4 Dex, +7 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+10 Attack: Kukri +10 melee (1d4+2/18-20) or slam +10 melee (1d4+2) Full Attack: Kukri +10/+5 melee (1d4+2/18-20) or 2 slams +10 melee (1d4+2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, spells Special Qualities: Change shape, damage reduction 10/magic and bludgeoning, darkvision 60 ft., spell resistance 19 Saves: Fort +9, Ref +9, Will +6 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 19, Con 17, Int 13, Wis 13, Cha 19 Skills: Bluff +17, Concentration +12, Diplomacy +6, Disguise +17 (+19 acting)*, Hide +13, Intimidate +6, Knowledge (nature) +10, Listen +10, Move Silently +13, Spellcraft +10, Spot +10, Survival +1 (+3 in aboveground natural environments) Feats: Quicken Spell-Like Ability (invisibility), Spell Focus (enchantment), Weapon Finesse Environment: Warm forests and hills Organization: Solitary, band (2-5), family (2-5 plus 2-5 yakshas plus 25% chance of 1-2 noncombatant children), hunting/raiding/trading party (6-9), or clan (10-15 plus 10-15 yakshas plus 25% chance of 1-6 noncombatant children) Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: Standard coins; double goods; standard items Alignment: Always chaotic Advancement: 7-12 HD (Medium); 13-18 HD (Large) or by character class Level Adjustment: +5 This beautiful woman has uncannily colored skin and hair. She wears little apart from jewelery and a few strips of fine cloth. A heavy, curved knife hangs at her side. Yakshinis are the female counterparts of the yaksha. Unlike the latter beings, yakshini do not have a bestial head in their true form. Instead, they could be mistaken for nubile young human women if not for the color of their skin and hair. Yakshini come in the same wide range of colors as a yaksha - blue, green, orange and red are the most common, but black, purple, yellow or many other shades have been recorded. A typical yakshini is about 5 feet tall and weighs 75 to 100 pounds. Yakshinis speak Common and Sylvan, and either Abyssal or Celestial, depending upon their alignment (chaotic neutral yakshas choose one or the other). COMBAT Yakshini are calculating foes, preferring to turn invisible and observe their foes for some time before deciding on a course of attack. A hostile yakshini usually disguises herself in a seemingly harmless shape such as a stray dog, an old granny, or a seductive maiden. They usually try to weaken their opponents, either by luring a single victim away or plying a group with magically-created wine, before attacking with enchantments to enslave or incapacitate their opponents (such as charm person, touch of idiocy, and sleep). Yakshini can fight effectively with kukris or other weapons, but would rather only use their blades to finish off victims defeated by sorcery. Change Shape (Su): A yakshini can assume any animal or humanoid form of its own size or smaller, or revert to its own form, as a standard action. A yakshini remains in one form until it chooses to assume a new one. A change in form cannot be dispelled, but the yakshini reverts to its natural form when killed. A true seeing spell reveals its natural form. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—invisibility (self only); 3/day—quickened invisibility (self only); 1/day—create food and water, create wine (as create water, but wine instead), major creation (created vegetable matter is permanent), persistent image (DC 17), wind walk. Once per day, a yakshini can assume gaseous form (as the spell) for up to 1 hour. Caster level 18th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Spells: A yakshini casts spells as a 6th-level sorcerer. She favors spells of the enchantment and illusion schools. Typical Sorcerer Spells Known (spells per day 6/7/6/4, save DC 14 + spell level, enchantment spells 15 + spell level): 0—daze, dancing lights, detect magic, detect poison, mage hand, read magic, resistance; 1st—charm person, silent image, sleep, ventriloquism; 2nd—blur, touch of idiocy; 3rd—suggestion. Skills: A yakshini has a +4 racial bonus on Bluff and Disguise checks. *When using change shape, a yakshini gains an additional +10 circumstance bonus on Disguise checks. Based upon the yaksha that originally appeared in Supplement IV: Gods, Demigods, Heroes (1976). Category:Outsiders